


Post Chapter 5: Charlie's Rant.

by SarahAimee



Series: Teen Wolf Goes To Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, The Weasley boys get scolded, The house elves just want to feed everyone, griffindor, mentions of Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those Griffindor boys don't know what's coming their way! <br/>And what's this about shrinking solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Chapter 5: Charlie's Rant.

**Author's Note:**

> Fortitudine = bravery in Latin.   
> Set: September 2nd, just after Charlie's confrontation with Stiles in the kitchens.

“Fortitudine” Charlie mumbled at the Fat Lady. She swung open and he entered the Griffindor common room, eyes immediately sweeping the room for signs of the first year boys. The room was buzzing with noise and activity, but the only other Weasley child in the room was his brother Percy. Not having expected anything else, he waved towards his friends in the corner before heading up the stairs to the boy’s dormitories.

He could hear the sound of laughter coming from their open door. Storming in, he slammed the door behind him. All five boys looked up at him from their spot on the floor, his two brothers immediately getting sheepish looks on their faces.

“Look, we didn't mean to ok!” Fred started.   
“Yea! We were aiming for Percy’s trunk, honest! We didn't realise it was _your_ school robes until after, honest!” George continued.   
“Huh?” Charlie looked at them with confusion evident on their faces. What the hell were they talking about?  
“You mean … you’re not here because we poured shrinking solution on your robes?” George asked tentatively. Wow, if he’d known that it was _that_ easy to get them to fess up to their pranks, then he’d have started randomly storming into their room _years_ ago!

His face quickly turned to anger again. “You did WHAT to my school robes?” he yelled, as he realised what they’d just confessed to. “We will be having a serious discussion about that later. You know mum said that uniforms are out of bounds for pranks – Percy will have to wear those in a couple of years, you know! But first, you lot are going to tell me exactly why you've been ignoring your little Slytherin friend. _Especially you, Scott._ Did you know that he just offered to not eat his meals in the main hall for the rest of the year? Just so that you’d be able to get the ‘whole Hogwarts experience’?”

All of the boys except one were looking down at their feet in shame, the other was looking up at Charlie in confusion. “Sorry, uh, who are you? And who is this Slytherin kid?” he asked.   
“I’m Charlie, older brother to these two delinquents.” He pointed a finger in the direction of his brother, “look you don’t need to be here for this, but these four have some serious explaining to do.” He ignored the pained yelp that George let out as one of his cards exploded in his hands, but noticed that the other boys all quickly dropped their cards to the floor as the other boy got up and left. “Thank you” he called to the boy’s retreating back.

One minute and thirty six seconds. It took one minute and thirty six seconds of him glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest before one of them cracked.   
“Is he ok?” Scott asked, looking up with an expression on his face that reminded Charlie of a kicked puppy. “Stiles, I mean. Is he – did he look ok? They've not been mean to him over there, have they?”

Charlie rubbed his hand over his face with an exasperated sigh, before sinking down to lean against one of the beds. “He’s pretty cut up, Scott. You’re his best friend. Did you know that he spent the entire day studying in the Great Hall today? Not eating anything at meal times, just sitting there and either staring at the door or writing notes on his textbooks? He was waiting for one of you boys to come in. Even he teachers noticed. Bloody hell – even Snape was looking sorry for the poor kid! So you boys had better have a damn good reason as to why you didn't leave this tower today, and don’t you _dare_ say it’s because he was sorted in Slytherin, or else I’m writing home to mum and you can expect a howler first thing in the morning about how she raised you better than this!” He said the last part to his brothers, who both looked like they were about to interrupt him, but shut their mouths at his glare, “if there was ever a student who was cunning and resourceful, it would be the two of you. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if you’d been put in Slytherin, and it’s not because I think you’re _evil_. Not everyone in that house is evil, it’s just that most bad wizards come from there because they have _ambition_. It’s because they have the extra _drive_ to be the most powerful, or to shape the world ‘for the greater good’. You've met Tonks – her mother was in Slytherin, and she married a muggleborn! The most evil thing that lady has ever done was give Tonks the name Nymphadora From what I've seen, there is nothing that that boy wouldn't do for his friends, and he has the most kind-hearted soul out of the lot of you! He was worried that he’d upset the _house elves_ he met earlier. What bad wizard is nice to _house elves_? Hell, half of the good ones aren't nice to them!” He ended his rant with a huff, looking around at the shame-faced boys in front of his.

“We didn't. I mean … it’s just, he’s always been so … with his pranks, he was always so cunning, so good at them. Sometimes they bordered on plain mean, and then he got into _Slytherin_ , and my dad was the only Slytherin I knew, and he wasn't …” Scott broke off, clearly lost for words on the subject. “Look, I know he’s not evil, ok? He’s been my best friend for nearly two years! But he’s so secretive – I didn't even know he was magical until two weeks ago! And then he got sorted into _Slytherin_ , and _everyone_ says that no-one good comes from Slytherin, so I thought maybe it’d be easier if I just, I dunno, let him be. He can make new friends, friends that are like him. Why would he wanna hang around me anymore?”

Charlie was lost for words at that. Clearly Scott was as torn up about this as Stiles was, and he looked like he’d truly believed that Stiles was better off without him hanging around. “Look, kid, you've gotta get past this house thing, ok? A house is just a house, it’s the person that matters.” He reached over and cuffed Scott over the back of the head. “Now enough of this mushy crap. Tomorrow you fix this.”

Standing up, he looked over at his brothers and their best friend, who were still looking at their feet in shame. “I expected better of you guys. Especially you, Lee. Your parents are both muggleborns, surely you understand what it’s like for people to judge you based on something silly?” he decided that he’d laid the guilt trip on thick enough, but as he moved to leave the room he left one final word with his brothers, “and if I hear another single word about you two being prejudiced, maybe some of that shrinking solution will find its way onto _your heads._ ”

With that said he left the room, headed to his own room to see about unshrinking his uniform. Maybe he would send that letter off anyway, to get the twins back. Yea, he was so sending a letter home first thing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go!   
> I was a bit nervous about writing in Charlie's perspective, since I am not entirely familiar with his character, but I figure that the boys had to learn their devious ways from someone, so why not from big brother Charlie?   
> Next chapter of the main story will be posted within a few days, so make sure to watch out for that! :)


End file.
